Unplanned is the best kind of love
by ThisIsAWickedWorld
Summary: Beca's point of view during her first few interactions with Chloe. Slowly breaking down the brunette's walls isn't easy. Loads have tried, and just as many had failed. But sometimes it only takes one person, and she won't even notice her walls crumbling down. BeChloe endgame.
1. Chapter 1

#1

Fucking hell… why dad ? Why did you make me come here ? Oh right, cause DJing is only a hobbie and plus this doesn't cost any money… I would pay to be in someone else's room though, Kimmy Jin is a massive pain in m yass. Whatever… Just one year and I'm out of here. And he'd better keep his promise about this ! And what the hell is the deal with all this acapella bullshit over here ? « It's all from our mouths » she said. Well, talk about inuendos… As if that aca-blond bitch near miss bubbly did a good job at selling her shit… Why am I even thinking about this ? Focus Beca… this mix isn't gonna mix itself ! Now, what would go well with Titanium … ?

My dad couldn't piss me off more if he tried… that dude Jesse ? Same thing. Even Luke is getting on my nerves ! I mean, first, dad, let me do my thing, I'm here, just be happy about it, don't push it. Second, Jesse, if you don't like my piercings, fuck off, and what person tries to hit on a girl by basically telling her that maybe she'd be more attractive if she changed her appearance ?! Ugh… piss off… And finally, mister the King of the radio station, how hard is it to remember a name ? There are, like, four of us in there, seriously… As you can see, I'm pretty much on edge right now, so a shower sounds like music to my ears…

« You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say… I'm talking loud, not saying much… » Yes ! Warm water, perfection… « Ricochet, you take your aim… »

« You can sing ! » A slightly familiar voice makes me jump out of my skin. What the fuck is that redhead doing here ?! « How high does your belt go ? » she asks, stark naked like everything is totally normal.

« My what ? Oh my God… » I let out, trying to cover myself. Geez, has she never heard of boundaries ?

« You have to audition for the Bellas. » she states in all seriousness.

« I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk. » I tell her, feeling as awkward as one could possibly feel in that situation, but she completely ignores it and keeps on talking.

« Just, consider it ! One time, we sang back up for Prince, his butt is so tiny that I could hold it with like… one hand. » she says, half winking while I'm desperately trying to cover my naked self with the curtain, but she makes my shampoo bottle drop and now I'm gonna have to bend over to pick it up… Shit. « Ooops. » is all she says. Has she got no limits or something ?

« Seriously ? I am nude. » I inform her just in case she might be able to take a hint, but she keeps talking and I'm really starting to wonder if this is something she often does…

« You were singing Titanium right ? » she asks.

« You know David Guetta ? » I wonder, slightly surprised and giving up the idea of her leaving any time soon.

« Have I been living under a rock ? Yeah. This song is my jam… » she says and I'm not sure I got it right… « My lady jam. » she adds. Yep, defenitely got it right ! God, I don't even know her name, and yet I know what gets her off… Weird.

« That's nice ! » I answer sarcastically, facing the wall to hide my blush. So what ? I'm not the kind of person to talk about these stuffs, especially with a stranger.

« It is, this song really builds… » she trails off and, not unappealing images come to my mind… No ! Beca ! Get your shit together ! This is gross !

« Gross… » I reply, albeit not so truthfully but hey, she's the one showing off her goodies, I'm not to blame here !

« Can you sing it for me ? » she asks biting her lower lip slightly. Oh Gosh, is she really asking me that ? Christ, I can't handle that… defo can't…

« Dude, no ! Get out ! » I tell her, now deeply embarassed.

« Not for that reason ! I'm not leaving here until you sing, so… » she informs me, putting her hands on her hips and sighing deeply. I wait a few seconds just in case but she doesn't budge, and not that I don't appreciate the view, but might as well get it over with… So I slowly turn around and start singing, trying to look anywhere but at her, although when she harmonizes with me, we make eye contact and for the rest of the song, I get lost in her baby blues, kind of forgetting the setting. I say kind of because, well, who could possibly forget that a crazy hot chick is completely naked, in the shower, right in front of them ? Exactly. No one. By the end of the song, I gotta admit I am pretty much turned on, and when she smiles at me, I find myself smiling back. But then I can't keep my eyes from looking down and play it off as embarassement.

« Oh right… » she says as if remembering the context as well. « I'm pretty confident about… all this… » she states, motioning towards her body.

« You should be… » I reply, coming out as a simple statement but truthfully, I really think that she has EVERY right to be. She just nodds enthusiastically and hands me my robe with a cute smile. And I seriously need to stop thinking about her as 'cute' or 'hot' and to do so, she needs to go away !

« I still need to shower… » I mutter, not really convincingly because part of me kinda wants her and her amazing body to stay, but then a guy comes and compliments me about my voice with his… junk dangling freely and all of a sudden, I'm completely turned off. « Thanks ! » I let out harshly. He just nodds at the redhead who seems to just recall that she had first come her with him and follows him out shouting at me that she'd see me at auditions.

What the hell just happened ? I'll tell you what just happened, you just lusted over some personal-space-invader redhead who made you sing with her, stark naked in the shower. You're still lusting over her Beca, as a matter of fact. I think I'll hardly be able to forget that body anytime soon…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hello beautiful people ! First of all, thank you for following and/or favoriting, it means a lot, really. What else is there to say ? Hum, yeah, it's not my first time writing but it IS my first time writing fanfiction, so reviews are always welcome, if you have tips, or like, if you have ideas on what you'd like to see in this story. Because basically it's gonna be like a series of one shots, but chronological ? I don't know if I'm being clear but yeah, you'll get it. So, I'm done, here's chapter two ! ENJOY !

#2

So I did go to the auditions, because, well, as predicted, I couldn't forget the hot chick, whose name I now know is Chloe. She seemed rather happy to see me, but that could just be the fact that she always sports the biggest smile known to mankind. Like all the time. And I got in ! So here I am, at what they call 'aca-initiation night' with loads of aca-nerds drunkenly singing and dancing around a bonfire, while I'm awkwardly standing on the bleachers. Annoying-Jesse just went to fetch me a drink after slurring something about us both being in acapella and having aca-children… first of, may I say, getting ahead of yourself much ? And second, maybe at some point I should tell him that I'm gay…  
Anyway, I see Chloe approaching me so I smile at her but then she tugs on my hands so hard if I hadn't stopped in time our faces would have smashed together. We're so close I can smell her perfume… is it vanilla ? Vanilla, and vodka ! Sweet combo !

« Hey, I'm really glad I met you… I think, we're gonna be really fast friends… » she trails off, drunkenly moving her gaze from my eyes, to my lips, then back to my eyes.

« Yeah well, you so me naked, so… » I say, winking at her. I'm seriously starting to wonder if she's gonna make a move or not, cause her slight grin gets wider and wider as she comes even closer to my face, her eyes on my lips. I usually would have pushed away but… Gosh I really, really want her, and I can feel a smirk growing on my lips as I lean in ever so slightly closer. But then she pulls back.

« Alright ! I'm gonna go get a drink ! This ginger needs her jiggle-juice ! » she exclaims wiggling and slapping her butt – that I naturally stare at – and before I have time to recover from the previous proximity, she walks away with a final « See you later ! », leaving me dumbfounded, lamely telling her to make good choices. What the hell ? Okay, one, what kind of advice is that ? Who will ever purposefully make bad choices ? Two, why do I care if she gets completely trashed ? But I do care… What the fuck ? I barely know the girl, and basically, aside from the fact that she is inhumanly hot, she's everything I despise most. Like, always happy, and smiling, and forward, and touchy-feely, doesn't know the concept of personal space, overfriendly… This, should just be lust. This should just… but it's not. Beca, be honest with yourself, it's not. Somehow, Beca, you care for this girl. OKAY I ADMIT IT BRAIN. And it makes me wanna puke ! But it's just… the way she wanted ME to join the Bellas, the way she smiles at me brighter than at anybody else… I makes me feel… special, and important, and needed… and I might… Okay, I'm gonna say this. Maybe I have a crush on the girl – insert me pouring my guts out onto the floor. I'm screwed.

A/N : Okay so this was short, but like, needed, for me to continue, and, to make up for it, I'll post the next one later today, I swear. Love y'all, hope I entertained you… xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : As promised, another short chapter today ! Enjoy, xoxo

#3 TEXTS.

 _Chloe_ **Beca**

 _Hey Becs ?_

 **Yup.**

 _You okay ? You seemed a little tensed today when I helped ya with the dance moves._

 **Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm just not, well it's just, you know…**

 _Not used to have someone invading your personal space ?_

 **Well, kinda, not that I mind… I don't know.**

 _Haha, chill ! I get it, I know I have a tendancy to overstep boundaries, but just tell me if I do. Otherwise, don't worry, I won't bite. Unless you want me to )_

 **Well I think that my personal boundaries, when it comes to you, have been kinda blown when you stepped in my shower and made me sing your 'lady jam', don't you think ? And careful what you say, I could take you up on that offer… p**

 _Oh so that's what it takes to break down your walls ? Displaying my nakedness in your shower ? Good to know, if I ever want an info you've got. And by the way, if you do, I'll stay true to my words._

 **Argh, you now know about my kryptonite ! Whatever will I do ?**

 _And I plan on using it to kill ya. I'm your Lex Luthor. Only I'm a girl. And I'm way hotter._

 **That, your are. But why would you kill me ? What did I ever do to you ?**

 _Nothing. It's just the sudden power messing with my head. I won't kill ya._

 **Why thank you ! That is reassuring !**

 _God, what are we even talking about ? This conversation is completely messed up. And I blame you for it._

 **And I blame you so… What happens next ?**

 _Well next I invade your shower and I bite you, to make you understand who the boss is here. That's me. I'm the boss. Not you. Me._

 **Haha ! You wouldn't !**

 _Don't test me._

 **Anyway you just missed your chance ! I just arrived in the showers !**

 **Chloe ?**

 **Chlo ?**

 **Tell me you're not the one who just entered the stall next to mine…**

 **That's it I'm leaving.**

 _Soz, I just went to grab a drink but haha ! So won !_

 **Bite me.**

 _I will. That is, unless if when I actually do try, you leave cowardly again… *cough* pussy *cough*_

 **I won't ! Aca-bitch.**

 _We shall see. And, meh, you love it._

Well… That was interesting. Cold shall be the shower. She'll be the death of me… Chloe Beale is definetely something else. Hey, I'm not one to flirt, like ever. Or very rarely. Especially not through text. But that's considered flirting right ? Like… She flirted, and I did flirt back, right ? Oh my God, what has she turned me into ?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE ! Hey there everyone ! So, I'm kind of putting this story on hold, I promise I'll update as regularly as possible, but thing is, I have this other story called Breaking and Rising, which is also a BeChloe story, and since B&R has been on my mind for way longer than this one, I have it already fully written, but on paper… whereas this one, I only have one more chapter, and then I don't really know where I'm going with it, truthfully. So what I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna post this last chapter I've got, and then, I'll ask you to submit some ideas as to what you'd like to see in the future for this ! Thank you all for your patience, also, you can check out B&R, I've been working on it for 2 years and I'm pretty proud of it…

Anyway, I got a message on this other story, asking for me to tell you all, regarding the Teen Choice Award, that people are nominating BeChloe to the #ChoiceMovieChemistry. So that person sent me a link to a webside about it but you know this website, doesn't show links, so I guess if you wanna see about that you can always go see the trend of this # on twitter ! There, I said it ) xoxo

#Jebro

« BeCAW !

Crap… Hey Jesse.

Hey, so I was thinking, it's fun to stack CDs with you and all, but I thought maybe we could catch a movie sometimes, or dinner or something…

Look, Jesse, it's kinda fun hanging out with you, I like you and all, just not like that…

…what do you mean ?

I mean we can hang out as friends, but I won't go out on a date with you. I'm sorry…

But why ?

You're a nice guy Jesse, but you're just not my type.

But you barely know me ! I could be ! C'mon just one date, I won't bother you if you still don't like me afterwards.

Look, I know for a fact that I won't, no need to try.

Why ? You like someone else ?

Well there's that, but also, mostly, it's because I'm gay.

Oh… Oh ! Why didn't you tell me sooner ? I would've understood.

I dunno. Didn't feel like it.

Well thanks… So then I can't be your boyfriend.

Nope.

Can I be your lesbro ?

My what ?

You know, we could be each other's wingman, buddies, get it ?

I guess, if taht makes you happy…

It does ! So who is it ?

Who's who ?

That girl you like. You said you liked someone.

Oh right…

C'mon, tell me ! The bro code stands for lesbros too. I won't tell.

Okay. It's Chloe.

The redhead who almost smashed your face at aca initiation night ?

And who invaded my shower to make me sing with her ? Yeah, that one.

She did what ?! Oh my God !

Don't laugh, i twas really embarrassing…

Oh yeah, hot naked her in your shower, I bet it was…

Shut up.

Alright. So what are you gonna do about it ?

I don't know. I mean I can't even figure out it she likes me or not because she's a major goofball doubled by a major flirt ! And super touchy-feely so I can't tell if there's something behind it or not…

Ah, I see… how is she a flirt ?

Hey, don't push it, I won't let you read my texts.

So it's through texts ?

Mostly yeah, why ?

Cause then you can't know if it's everyone, or just you !

I guess you're right.

Of course I am ! Who initiated it ?

Chloe.

Well then there's hope. I gotta run, but, we'll come up with a plan to get your girl ! See you Becaw !

Bye Jess' !

What girl ?

Ah ! Geez, Chlo, can't you knock ?

Where, on the tree ? We're outside Becs. So what girl are you getting ?

Haha, uh, none. We weren't talking about a girl but about… my dog ! Which is female, going to the vet tomorrow and I don't know how I'm gonna get her because I have a class.

Oh okay. So, not gay then ?

What ? Pfff… Okay, yes I am.

Ha ! I knew it ! Though my gaydar had died for a moment ! Now that that's established, we better get going to the practice, c'mon Becs.

Coming !

Bet you will be…

What ?

Nothing ! Talking to myself ! Let's go or Aubrey'll lose it !


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hello ! Sorry for the delay, I'm really not that inspired nowadays, moreover I'm working so I don't have much time, but here we go, much love xx**

#TheParty

I don't like parties. Nope. Too many people. Worse, most of the time they're drunk. But apparently, according to Aubrey, this party was mandatory for ALL the Bellas, because it's supposed to host a lot of people that could get us some gigs. So here I am, at some frat house party, and frat boys are the worst. Like… I don't like it. Really. You know what ? I'm gonna drink. A lot. This way I won't remember a thing from this horrendous chapter of my short life.

I'm making my way to the table full of drinks, starting to pour me some magic amnesia giver in a cliché red plastic cup, when Jesse takes it from me before it can reach my lips.

« What the hell dude ? » I ask, half whining and half scowling. Meh, must not be a pretty sight.

« You're not drinking tonight. » he states.

« I'm not Sam. CR volunteered for that. I'm bored, I hate the lame ass music, I hate the lame ass cocky frat boys, so I'm gonna drink and hope that the hangover will be worth the memory loss. Now give that back. » I demand firmly.

« Wow, well you're just loads of fun aren't ya ? Becaw, listen to me. Chloe's here. It's a party ! There's your chance ! » he exclaims excitedly.

« Oh, wow, yeah, that's the dream isn't it ? From what I can see of Red right now she's already drunk. I should take advantage of that ! That would be perfect ! The perfect beginning of the story. I'd love to tell that to our grandchildren later like 'How did we fall in love ? Well see, grannie was drunk and I managed to get into her pants, it was very romantic.' How does that sound ? » I start to yell and ramble.

« Dude, you need to chill. Chloe is drunk alright. But I didn't tell you to go and rape her ! Just, go over there, dance a little around her and stuff. Have fun Becaw, without drinking, because then you might do something you'll regret. GO ! » he orders and I oblige, if only just to get rid of him.

So I make my way between loads of sweaty drunken young adults dancing to some cheap beat, at some point finally reaching the feary redhead that makes me even weirder than I already am. Except she's dancing real close to the guy I saw in the shower with her and I really don't want to see that, so I turn around and start to leave when…

« BECS ! » I hear her voice screaming before I stumble forward because of her weight on my back.

« Ouch, Chlo, please get down, I'm tiny… » I ask and she slides down my back giggling.

« Becaaaaa, I'm glad I found you, or you happened to walk past, whatever, I'm glad you're here, dance with me. » and that came out of her mouth so fast I think my eyes are popping out of their rightfull place, which makes her giggle again. « Come on ! » she says rolling her eyes and tugging on my hand, she then puts it on her hip and slides her arms around my neck. « Bec's, you need to chill… come on, loosen up, like this… » she whispers in my ear and then turns around, keeping our arms and hands in place and grinding into me and oh my God.

« Hum… I'm… » I start to protest, lamely, sure, but I try, up until she slides down my body and back up, running her hands everywhere in the process. « Okay. I'm dancing. » I try to convince myself starting to sway my body in rythm with her. She giggles again but more lowly. She turns her head so I can hear her voice despite the music.

« Why are you so tense Beca ? » she asks, her big baby blues staring directly into my eyes.

« It's just I… I'm not that good at dancing… like that… » I try to explain, stumbling over my words and God, which one of us is drunk really ?

« Okay well then, just let me guide you, alright ? » she asks and I give a slight nod. She spuns around to face me and grabs my hips to pull me into her until we're flushed against each other, forehead against forehead. I'm starting to wonder if the heat comes more from the sea of moving drunken bodies around or from Chloe's effects on me. She shows me how to move my hips in sync with her and when I've got it, puts her arms back around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair.

I'm really getting into it when I hear wolf whistles around us and Chloe and I look up to see that a dozen frat boys and standing there, cheering us on and asking for us to kiss. Chloe throws her head back in laughter, then looks at me. She smirks, and like… she's not really going to do this right ? Like… no… she wouldn't. Would she ? Then before I can process what's happening, she's coming even closer to my face, she puts her lips against my earshell and says.

« Don't worry Beca, I'm a really good kisser. But before I do anything, do you have a girlfriend ? » she asks and pulls back, raising her eyebrows. I shake my head no, she winks, and then she slightly, slowly places her lips on mine. My eyes flutter shut in a second and when she feels that I'm not pulling away, she applies more pressure. We kiss only for a few seconds, I can taste the alcohol and the cherry flavor of her chapstick, and Gosh her lips are soft, and the cheering only intensifies before she pulls back, licking her lips and winking at me. My brain is still fuzzy and I don't know when everyone has gone back to their business, and thank God for memory muscle because apparently I'm still dancing with Chloe.

« I think I need a drink ! » I yell over the music and I don't even know how I managed to get this out properly, but Chloe pouts, then nods, asking me to come back quickly, I nod and go off to a quieter place.

I… Really didn't want THAT to be my first kiss with Chloe. Not that I've imagined it whatsoever… Okay I have. Many times. But none included being surrounded by a mass of jerks cheering us on. Somehow Jesse finds me again and I swear that guy is stalking me or something.

« Becaw ? Why aren't you with Chloe ? » he asks, and he has obviously had more than a few since the last time we spoke.

« Jess, I need to get away from here. No questions asked. I'll explain later, you're too drunk right now, just… If you run into Chloe… Tell her that… I had an emergency, I don't know, that my dad called me, something about my dog… anything. Please ? » I plead and after looking bewildered he nods.

« Okay. I'll do that. Go get some rest Becaw. » he says and I thank him before I leave.

Later in the evening when I check my phone after mixing for over 2 hours, I have 5 texts. 4 from Chloe. 1 from Jesse.

 _Chloe : Becaaa wher r u ? 4:13 am_

 _Chloe : T'was so hot tho, u'r hot Becs. Come be hot wit me. 4:17 am_

 _Jesse : Ran into Chloe, told her what you said, she seemed disappointed, but good. Night' lesbro xx 4:20 am_

 _Chloe : A treble told me ur dog called cuz ur dad haz pbs, u ok ? 4:21 am_

 _Chloe : Ooops, my bad, ur dad called. Dogs dont call. Lol. Call me 2morow. U can. Cuz u'r not a dog. Lmao. Night hotstuff ! xoxo 4:25 am_

I really don't feel like answering. I'm tired. Tomorrow is another day. Goodnight me…

 **A/N : There you have it ! Hope this makes up for the time not posting, and that you're still reading, don't hesitate to review, tell me what you thought, yell at me, whatever, I'll still love y'all ! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hello there, everyone who probably hates me ! I'm back, well, as much as I can cause I have to go to the McDonald's for wifi and y'know, don't wanna put on weight and stuff. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy ! xx**

#Deja Vu

So I didn't call Chloe the next day. Or the day after that. And after that. And yeah well basically it's been 2 weeks. Don't ask me how on earth I'm managing to avoid that girl, because I have no idea, all I know is that it takes a lot of effort, she's relentless. She's called me, bombarded my inbox, and when it was full she switched to texting, until I had no memory left, she also tried Twitter, Facebook, sliding notes under my door after pounding on it for 5 minutes straight… I managed to avoid her during Bellas practice by arriving a bit late and bolting out when it ends, and it kinda made me grateful for the tyrant that is Aubrey to not let us get a break.

And apparently she has no clue as to why I've been avoiding her ! Guess she was too drunk to remember, if her messages are anything to go by :

 _Hey Becs ! How's your dog ?_

 _Beca, you're okay ? Hungover ?_

 _Beca, it's 6pm, no way you're still sleeping ! Answer your damn phone !_

 _Okay, obviously you're not sick, you seemed fine at Bellas practice, so that leaves only one explanation as to why you won't return any of my calls or messages : why are you avoiding me ?_

 _Seriously Becs, what have I done ?_

 _I swear I'm gonna come to your dorm if you don't answer._

And the list of messages of the sort goes on for miles and miles, so I will spare you the rest. Okay, I know I'm a bit of a douche to do that when she doesn't even know why. Had I known that she didn't remember the next day, I probably would've called ! But no, I had to figure it out 3 days later, and now what am I supposed to do ? It was too late, cause I had already started to avoid her, so now if I stop I'm gonna have to explain myself. Okay, I'm a coward, deal with it.

Believe me, I feel very much guilty about making her feel sad, I mean come on, hurting Chloe is like… stealing a child's favorite teddy bear. But it's just I don't know what to do ! So I just go on with my life, if you can call it that.

Basically, I only go out of my room to go grocery shopping, for Bellas practice, to get my dose of caffeine, for class and to shower. And even that I do only when I know I won't come accross a certain bubbly redhead. Okay so I know her schedule, get over it.

I go grocery shopping on Monday and Thursday mornings, when she has Russian Lit. I know that Bellas practice is unavoidable but I manage. Class, I don't have any with her so it's safe. And I wake up super early to get my coffee, and always go shower after midnight, this way she's asleep for both.

And it's now… 12 :15, so it is safe for me to go get cleaned up. Ugh, finally ! The sun was blazing today I've been sweating so much it's disgusting.

So I make my way to the showers, I enter a stall and start casually showering, humming to myself. The shampoo is getting in my eyes so I keep them closed as I try feeling for my soap when it's suddenly handed to me.

« Thanks. » I mutter before I realise that I'm supposed to be alone and therefore, not supposed to be handed anything !

« You're welcome Becs. » I recognize the voice and I go from being scared senseless to relaxing to slightly freaking out because I know I can't back out of this one.

« Chloe… You scared to crap out of me ! » I yell once I'm finally able to open my eyes after getting the shampoo off of me.

« Sorry. » Chloe says very unapologetically reaching out behind me to cut the water, and then she crosses her arms right under her very appealing… Oh my GOD Beca look up ! I meet her eyes and she's smirking. Okay, so my staring wasn't very subtle. « I see that I finally have your attention ! I knew I should've started with invading your shower again… Would've saved a lot of trouble and time. » she says thoughtfully.

« Okay, Chloe, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but can we please not do this here ? I don't know, meet up in your room in 15 minutes ? » I ask, feeling guilty, uncomfortable, aroused, annoyed, and mostly aroused and that's definitely not the right state of mind for this conversation.

« And who's to say you won't bail ? No, we're doing this here, and it starts with, I'm sorry. » she says and this time it looks genuine.

« For what ? » I ask, confused because, if she doesn't remember then, why would she apologize ?

« I don't know, but obviously I've done something wrong, because you've been avoiding me since the party. So whatever it is that I've done, Beca, I'm sorry. » she finishes, looking down, but not before I see her blue eyes shimmering with tears and my heart breaks.

« Chloe, no, I've been a jerk. I should be the one apologizing. Not you. » I reply, and I'm about to reach out and touch her arm when I remember that we're naked and nope, not a good idea.

« Yeah but there must have been a reason Beca. Was it something that happened at the party ? » she asks, pleading me with her big blues to open up.

« No… I mean yes but it's nothing. My reaction was way out of proportion. It was no big deal. » I finish, waving my hand dismissively for emphasis. But instead of reacting the way I thought she would, which would have been smiling out of relief and closing the subject she looks.. uh ? Offended ? What ?

« Wow. Nothing. No big deal. Great. So let's just pretend like nothing happened and go back to what ? All this time I wasn't sure if it was about that or something else, that's why I asked. But at least, if it was that, I was hoping we'd talk about it. But hey, it's nothing to talk about right ? No big deal ? » She's fuming and what the hell ?! She… how ? What ?!

« Wait a second, so you DO remember ?! » I yell back.

« Of course I remember Beca ! I wasn't that drunk, merely tipsy ! What, you thought that I was just showing off for the guys ? » she asks and her expression is deeply offended now.

« Well that's when you did it, wasn't it ? When they asked for us to do it ! What am I supposed to think, uh ? » now I'm starting to be a bit angry. I mean, seriously, who's at fault there ?

« Okay, so maybe being tipsy and being cheered on kinda helped me to finally be brave and do it. But honestly, if I was just showing off for the guys, do you think it would've mattered if you had a girlfriend or not ? I mean if it meant nothing, do you think I would've cared ? » She asks, trying to get me to understand but I'm more lost than ever.

« But… You… and… » I mumble in my confusion.

« Me and what, Beca ? For God's sake, I've been sending hints, and not subtle ones, from the moment we met ! Are you seriously that oblivious ? Cause if I recall correctly, you flirted back ! AND kissed back ! » she says, pointing her finger in my face.

« But what about shower boy ? » I finally manage to ask and for a moment she looks confused.

« What ? Tom ? Beca, Tom is no one ! He was just a one time thing, I was trying to get away from him when I spotted you at the party… » she explains and the way she's making sense of everything kind of makes me feel like the biggest idiot on earth.

« Oh. So… What are you saying then ? » I ask, just to make sure. She rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms.

« For the love of God Beca please just shut up and kiss me. » She demands, pulling me closer by my neck and I immediatly oblige, sliding my arms around her very naked, very wet waist and, I said I was aroused before ? Yeah no, that was nothing.

She steps closer to me until our naked bodies are flushed against each other and slides her tongue along my bottom lip and oh God I'm gonna die. I thought I was a goner before the tiny shred of sense that was left in me made me pull back, panting and resting my forehead against hers.

« Wait… » I whisper, breathless and she looks at me as if asking me to continue. « I mean, I know our relationship is kind of unconventional but hum… I feel like, not going further, at least not like, right now, here, would be a good idea, and believe me, it physically hurts to say that but I just, I guess I don't want to rush things and – » I start rambling until I feel a soft peck against my lips.

« Beca, relax, I agree. I just got carried away because your hotness mixed with how adorable you look when you're confused kinda got the best of me but hey, we have time. As long as… » she reassures me but doesn't finish her sentence and looks shy all of a sudden.

AAAAAND I'm back to confused.

« Chloe ? As long as what ? » I whisper, taking her hands that are resting on my cheeks and looking in her eyes.

« Well, see, the thing is, Becs, I do want to take things slow but… I don't… I mean I would be very jealous and sad if… you were seeing other people ? » she explains, looking very much unsure and it makes me chuckle.

« Okay Beale. In this case, will you be my girlfriend ? Exclusive, type of girlfriend ? » I ask her biting my lower lip in anticipation as she exhales a sigh of relief, probably because I didn't freak out in the face of commitment, which is, granted, quite uncharacteristc of me but then again, who would've thought I'd fall for a girl that's the opposit of me ?

« I would love to be your exclusive type of girlfriend. » she says, beaming, before engulfing me into a bone crushing hug and not letting go.

« Hum… Chloe, I'm very happy too and stuff but… like, taking things slow is not gonna be easy if you don't like… get your very arousing naked body off of mine and out of my sight real soon. » I warn her, making her giggle and with a last peck on my lips and a promise from me to call her first thing in the morning, she goes back to her own stall.

Well, that was an eventful shower. Argh, come on Mitchell, get rid of that stupid girlish grin, you look ridiculous !

 **A/N : So here we go, I hope the lenght of this chapter makes up for the wait, at least a little bit ? Tell me if you're still into this story, I think 3 or 4 chapters are all I need to finish it but I wouldn't want to write for no one so, yeah ! xoxo**

 **Winnie**


End file.
